james_best_toysfandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle boy
cast boa boa [ as mowgli and lito role ] [ or mowgil ] elephant king [ as hathi and eli rosa role ] big banna love monkey [ as king louie bumerangtan role ] tiger queen [ as bagheera deportillo role ] mrs tortoise summer cat gleam reindeer [ as little mermaid turtle cascarita role ] toucan sundrop peacock [ as vultures x toucans v parrot role ] [ or mtoto elephant twiga giraffe thuston zebra kion lion ] deer [ as jungle book elephants role ] meadow skunk [ as timon meerkat role ] mr polar bear [ as baloo 's role ] blondie horse daisy dog truffles pig [ as year of the tiger horse and ox role ] [ or aladin camel tuke moose kuzco llama baloo panda akela kangaroo ] safari bob [ or spot ] [ as mowgli 's family role ] polly [ or shanti ] [ as shanti 's role ] bad lion [ or scar ] [ as shere khan 's role ] familys of bears flamigos zebras penguins chimps lions hippos giraffes polar bears koalas elephants [ familys of elephant king ] crocodiles kangaroos seals gorillas pandas beavers rhinos musk oxen tigers peacocks tortoises camels reindeers toucans habin cast [ as friends of elephant king tiger queen summer cat ] elephants tigers snakes and mice monkeys birds pandas dogs hamsters rabbits cats foxes squirrels badgers jaguars koalas rhinos gorillas whales animals elephants giraffes zebras lions camels mooses llamas pandas kangaroos warthogs deer dogs plot jouin boa boa elephant king big banna love monkey tiger queen toucan and friends for a wild adenture to stop safari bob and his friends and lion trap to save a jaguar like lion name bad lion in the end boa boa and his human family be friends and save his animals from the nets [ were camels mooses llamas pandas kangaroos ] and holes [ elephants giraffes zebras lions ] and they make a new town were animals and humans deleted last battle [ copy in lion king aladin brother bear emperor 's new groove jungle book and year of the tiger cupckake battle ] but this time boa boa is a little keeper hes in a net then safari bob and his friend bad lion kidnap him and send to the castle then 2 of elephant king big banna love monkey tiger queen toucan sundrop peacock [ from holes and nets ] polly and mrs tortoise and mr polar bear saves him songs animal king [ mix with heffalumps and woozles from winnie the pooh and bird song from horton hears a who with tales from habin and peru ] by safari bob run [ with hathi meet shere khan clip with tales from peru ] - by bad lion bare necessities [ with mowgil meet baloo clip ] by elephant king sunny day time to play [ mix with festival of fantasy fantasmic ] by boa boa and polly forget about time [ mix with disneyland forever start and end [ out of jungle book year of the tiger kung fu panda tarzan year of the monkey norh 's ark james and friends tweeinies tales from the chinese zodiac haven timbuctoo planet proctectors hooks go diego go lego friends wild puffalumps kolitas jungle in my pocket howletts house of mouse lion king year of the rabbit tumbelina robin hood wizard of oz care bears siblu club pirates pontins madgascar pony friends in a wish ] ] by boa boa Category:African films Category:Exotic animal films Category:Farm films